Pieces
by randomle26
Summary: If you believe it's in my soul. I'd say all the words that I know. Just to see if it would show. That I'm trying to let you know. That I'm better off on my own.


**AN: Here's a small Morganville one shot! Please ignore any errors you see.**

**It's really short and very OOC. Don't judge me, I just wanted to write though!**

**Song Used: Pieces by SUM 41**

* * *

_This place is so empty  
My thoughts are so tempting  
I don't know how it got so bad  
Sometimes it's so crazy  
That nothing can save me  
But it's the only thing that I have_

* * *

"Vampires don't belong in this world, Shane. I'm glad you're starting to see that!" exclaims Frank Collins, excitement and pride lacing his tone.

"I've always seen it, Dad."

Morganville was no longer what it seemed. The vampire population was decreasing as the humans were revolting. As the new _Captain Obvious_, Shane Collins had began to make a difference. A difference that scared all the vampires away, but kept the humans in place.

Shane stood with his father in the middle of Town Square. He could recall the moment Amelie thought it was a good idea to put him and one of his father's goons into a cage and attempted to burn them in front of the entire community. Or the multiple times he, Claire, Eve, and Michael would come here to save some stupid pathetic vampires from Bishop.

Shane was tired of all the vampires and how they were ruling everything like they were the kings. To make a statement, as the new Captain Obvious, Shane took a vampire and burned him in the cage. The vampire's screams rang like a school bell, and scared everyone in sight.

Now the vampires were running around like cockroaches. They were the prey, the hunted. And it was time the humans learned how to hunt.

_Michael_.

Shane's former best friend died a year from yesterday. But it wasn't at Shane's hand. It was at Eve's.

Something inside Eve snapped when her boyfriend was seen feeding on a human. He hadn't killed the teenager he was feeding on, but he was very close. And Shane didn't know if Eve killed him out of the thought of him feeding anyone else but her or just out of seeing him like that…it didn't matter.

Michael Glass was dead. His last words, to both of them, "_I'm sorry_."

* * *

That rush of killing vampires…it was the most relieving thing they ever felt. Hearing the undead screams of pain was the high from their non-toxic drug. It just felt…right. And it most definitely was justified.

"Shane," Frank and Shane turn towards Dean. Miles gave Shane a smirk, "We got another one. The stake or the cage?"

The stake was more torturous then the cage. The vampire would be tied to the wood (a stake in their stomach to keep them in place) and would be burnt in front of a _living_ audience. The cage was metal and wouldn't hurt as much as the wood.

"Bring them in," Shane demanded.

Dean had the vampire kneel in front. Dean spat on the bag over her head and cackled as he left.

Frank Collins pulled off the bag.

_Claire_.

Shane hated the day Myrnin turned her against him. She had just worked at the lab too much, and was almost poisoned by his experiment, thus leading to her transformation as a monster. Shane hadn't seen her since the day he ended it with her. He could never be with a vampire.

Myrnin was Shane's first kill. Followed by Amelie, for bringing her into this town to begin with and never letting her leave.

* * *

"_I'm sorry Shane! But…I couldn't…I didn't choose to be like this!"_

"_You're dead to me, Claire! How could you?"_

"_Myrnin was the one who did this."_

"_How pathetic! You can't even take the blame for yourself! You let this happen! I hate you! Get the hell out of my face, because I never want to see you again!"_

"…_I'm so sorry, Shane. I'm sorry."_

* * *

Claire didn't look afraid nor angry. She looked…sad. But Shane didn't let that get to him.

_Shane_, Claire mouthed pleadingly. But Frank smiled at his son, "I say by stake, son. She broke your heart when she turned into one of _them_. Let her feel the heat."

Shane was hesitant. He looked at the love of his life, kneeling before him. They were going to be married. They were going to leave, have some kids and a dog, and be happy. But no…she had to stay. She had to work with _him_. She made the choice.

"She'll feel the heat just as well in a cage."

Shane grabbed her forearm and led her to the metal cage. Claire whimpered when Shane pushed her in. Shane slowly begin closing the door. Claire grabbed on to the bars, "May I say one thing?" Shane bit his lip, tempted to spit on her face, "What?"

"I'm sorry."

Shane stared at her, confused. _I'm sorry_.

She shook her head, "I didn't mean to hurt you like this. But if this is how you want to say goodbye, so be it."

_I'm sorry_.

Claire was about to walk away towards the corner of the cage, but Shane grabbed her wrist forcing her back towards the door.

_One last moment of weakness._

Shane pushed her head towards his and firmly caressed her lips with his own. Her lips were cold, but he could feel warmth radiating off of her. She tasted like honey and smelled like jasmine. Neither of them opened their mouth because they could already taste each other in this kiss.

_I'm sorry_.

Claire pulled away, "I've always loved you."

Shane sighed, "I _loved_ you. But you should've just…"

"What?"

_I'm sorry._

Shane took a stake and begin to light it. He looked into Claire's eyes one more time. Her eyes were a pool of sadness and despair, wanting him to change his mind desperately.

He was tempted to pull her in for one more kiss, but he couldn't be weak.

This was necessary.

_I'm sorry._

Shane begin backing up, "You should've just stayed dead." Shane threw the burning stake around the cage.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

_I tried to be perfect_  
_It just wasn't worth it_  
_Nothing could ever be so wrong_  
_It's hard to believe me_  
_It never gets easy_  
_I guess I knew that all along_

* * *

**How was that? I hope you enjoyed this one shot, it was short but I thought it was good (I know it sounds like I might obviously think it's good…but normally I don't say those things about my writing).**

**It was kinda weird having Michael get killed by Eve, but I always thought that Claire and Michael were the best (morally of course…Eve's the princess of punk fabulousness). Since Eve and Shane had the most history with vampires, it made sense.**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
